My Mistress
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: IT's funny, actually, how cruel Ciel can be to his butler. That one promised kiss has caused Grell Sutcliff to infiltrate the Phantomhive Manor and Estate for his unrequited love, Sebastian Michaelis. Annoyed to an extent, Sebastian gives in and decides to provide more than "simply" requested.


"_Please_. Remove your hands."

"Oh, but you still haven't fulfilled your promise!"

Sebastian sighed, rolling eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grell pouted, putting a finger to his hair. "Bassy! Don't be so mean! Remember? The _kiss_!"

This freaking shinigami just wouldn't leave him alone! He really didn't know what this person was talking about. Probably something from his young lord. He spat on the name, for it was all his fault that this… this THING wouldn't leave him alone!

"No," he said frankly.

Grell continued to touch him, grasping onto Sebastian's arm for dear life. "Come on, now, darling! And you _must_ give me tongue!"

"Weren't the pictures enough for you?"

Grell put on an over-exaggeratedly shocked face. "No! Nothing is ever enough!"

Sebastian, with barely an ounce of effort, flung him towards the door out of the manor. He dusted off his suit as if Grell had mussed it (which he probably had) and turned to leave.

"Oh, I just love a feisty man!" Grell meowed. He continued to follow him about the manor, spouting words of his undying love. "And the way you pretend not to care! Cruel, but simply scrumptious!"

Finny looked at the two curiously as they marched up the stairs. Or rather, Sebastian trudged, due to the fact that Grell _wouldn't_ get off of him.

Sebastian growled quietly at the unwanted contact, Mey-Rin cowering in front of the china cabinet at the sound.

"What do I have to do to get you off of me!" Sebastian cried.

Grell faked sadness at the rejection. "You only have to keep your promise! Is that so much to ask?" He struck an attempt at a sexy pose and winked. "It'll be so nice to see your lips in red!" Grell pointed to the cherry red lipstick on his lips.

Irritated to no end, Sebastian grabbed Grell's face between his hands and smashed his lips against the shinigami's, and finally thrusting a tongue into his mouth.

"Oh… Oh my…" Mey-Rin sighed, dripping blood into her hands. She reluctantly scooted down the hall and into her room.

Grell puffed out through his nose, moaning in pure bliss as Sebastian played tongue-tag in his mouth.

At last, Sebastian detached himself from Grell's face with a _pop!_ and turned away, scrubbing that _awful_ lipstick off of his face with his handkerchief.

Despite the actions he took, Grell did not melt. At all. He simply cleared the distance between them and hiked a leg up onto Sebastian's waist.

The demon begrudgingly looked down at the red boot, and couldn't help but admire the small bit of shaven skin showing before shoving the thing off of him.

"I believe that I have fulfilled your quota. Now could you please take your leave? You have over-stayed your welcome."

Grell grinned with his shark-like teeth. "But I wasn't welcome to begin with, darling. Therefore, I don't think anything is overstayed…"

With a crazed look in his eyes, Grell jumped onto Sebastian, wrapping his rather strong legs back around the sexy beast's waist. "Not so fast!"

Sebastian grimaced as Grell's voice cracked like that of a pubescent boy's. "If you could _please_ remove yourself, I would be so…"

Grell giggled shamelessly at the uncomfortable look on Sebastian's face. "What? …Sad? Lonely, maybe?" he inquired, finishing Sebastian's sentence.

The more Sebastian resisted, the tighter Grell coiled himself. "No. _Get off of me, you fucking shinigami!_"

Grell sighed in bliss at the blush upon the demon's face. "Noooooope," He purred back. He walked two fingers up Sebastian's arms and to his shoulder. "Snip snip! Clothes must go, Bassy!"

Sebastian attempted to wriggle out of the shinigami's grip, but only ended up smacking the thing into the wall. Grell gasped, but his ever creepy smile stayed plastered about his face. "Now, now! No need to get so rough!" he cackled.

He slithered up closer to Sebastian's face until he was an inch or two over him. Sebastian's eyes flashed red under the pressure of this thing's desire, and that simply egged Grell on further. Grell put a finger under Sebastian's chin, tilting his face up to a more desirable level. "C'mon, Bassy… I promise it won't hurt!"

Grell leaned in closer to Sebastian's lips, but the demon stopped him with a palm to the shinigami's forehead. "Grell, get off of me."

The reaper glanced behind him at the wall. "I would, Bassy, but I _do_ believe that _you_ are the one on _me_."

Sebastian grimaced, not even attempting to hide his distaste. He took the reaper's hands and pinned them above his head, and scraped its legs off of his waist. He sped down the stairs and into the dining hall to continue cleaning the silverware.

"BAAAAASSSSSY!" Grell shrieked. "WHHHHEEEEEEERRRRE ARRRRREE YOU, DAAAAAARLIIIIIING!"

He danced his way past the tables and without realizing, dodged the flying knives whilst pirouetting.

Sebastian was at last ready to give in. "Oh, Grell," He sang with that signature smirk upon his face.

Grell froze in a rather precarious position and once again let that shark-like grin take his face. "_Yeeeeeeessssssssssssss_?"

"Would you follow me this way, please?"

Grell obliged. "Oh, my!" he cackled. "What ever are we going to do?"

Sebastian again shot him that little smile. "Anything you want to and more… my mistress."

"OOOOH! OH MY!" Grell blushed but that freaky smile never left his face. "So, what's down here?"

"My room."

"EEEEKKKKKK! How lovely!"

Sebastian hid his flinch at that terrible voice. He opened the wooden door and set the candle in the sconce by the nightstand.

The bed was a four post canopy made of ebony wood. The sheets were black, and the pillows blood red. In short, an eerie atmosphere.

"Your orders?" Sebastian inquired with a cat-like expression. He was going to hate this, but he couldn't let this thing know that.

"Oohh, I have none but this: Make me love you even more!"

"Yes…my mistress."

Grell blushed and sprawled out across the bed, striking an enticing pose. "C'mon, demon."

The butler removed his gloves with his teeth, rid himself of his tailcoat, vest, and dress shirt, and approached the shinigami slowly. He glided across the satin comforter and, on hands and knees, towered over the redhead. Leaning down, he utilized his tongue to trace the edges of the red lips in front of him. Grell, following Sebastian's actions, tugged off his gloves and fervently felt through the silky hair above him. Sebastian blinked for a moment, then subconsciously leaned into Grell's hand.

Grell's voice deepened by drastic measures, losing its shrill quality. "What's wrong?" he purred. "Are you actually enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian growled back. And he was, to own surprise. Sebastian let his nails extend as he slowly worked the buttons of Grell's vest and overcoat. The reaper slowly arched his back so the butler could wriggle him out of his clothes. Sebastian snuck a peek at Grell's chest. Entirely of marble, sculpted to perfection. He placed a love bite just below his sternum, relishing the sounds of lust pouring from Grell's lips.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian teased.

But Grell had a serious answer. "Yeah… you need to move a little faster…"

Sebastian threw himself over Grell's body, assaulting his mouth with sharp kisses, biting lips and touching every last place that he could reach. Grell let his hands roam as well, tickling Sebastian's sides, the two emitting giggles at the light touch. The redhead started inching lower than the butler was prepared for, and before he knew it, his zipper was pulled and he went immediately from six o'clock to noon. The reaper's hands were a bit cold on his skin, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

The demon let his skin turn a few shades deeper until he was the color of decaying flesh. Anybody else would have screamed, but Grell simply groaned louder. Sebastian leaned back onto the shinigami's legs and undid the zipper and button. _Of course_, Sebastian thought. Grell's boxers were red. He felt him through the silk, pleased with how firm he was. He could just barely see in the dim candlelight that a dark spot had appeared right in the center of the fabric. That wouldn't do.

Grell never lost his strength despite his embarrassment. He flaunted his muscled arms as he shoved Sebastian backwards by the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor. The shinigami assumed a position similar to the demon's previous one and began to feel his way around Sebastian's plaid boxers.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," Sebastian moaned. However, the butler could see the evil intent in the eyes above him. The reaper decided to remove his hands and tease his waist, "Noooo… Don't… Please, touch me there… again…"

"No…" Grell refused. He was enjoying this a bit too much. This demon was putty in his hands. He continued to tease, gliding his hands up his inner thighs, stopping just below where the demon wanted—needed— him to touch most.

"Grell," He cried. "Please…" Sebastian inched his clawed hands up to the porcelain skin above him. But his hands were grabbed and forced above his head. Grell lowered his head and ran a tongue up his ear and into his hair. Sebastian did a body roll, fitting into every crease and crevice of the sex god towering over him. The redhead returned the roll, grinding against all of Sebastian's special places.

"Mmmmmmph!" they yelped together. Sebastian freed himself from Grell's grip and slowly started pulling down both the boxers and the pants on the shinigami. They both wrestled until they were completely off, and then Sebastian pulled him down to his lips. They slithered against each other, kissing with tongue and teeth, hands in hair and upon skin. Grell snuck a finger between Sebastian's legs and prodded at the area above his entrance.

"Oh… My God…" Sebastian groaned.

That shark-like grin spread across Grell's face again. He whipped up his hand and shoved 3 fingers into Sebastian's mouth. "Suck it," he demanded.

Sebastian's eyes widened the slightest bit, but then went slack as he worked his tongue around those sexy fingers softly, though his tongue was rough like a cats. He coated them liberally, pulling his tongue through the creases between the shinigami's fingers.

Slowly, Grell dragged out his fingers, licking his lips at the dark face under him. Again, he snaked his hand down to that pleasure hole. First, he slid one through, frowning a bit at how tight the area was. There was just no way all of him was going to fit, let alone squeeze in. Nonetheless, he ignored Sebastian's discomfort and inserted the last two fingers, curling them upwards, striking yet another noise mine. Sebastian bucked forward, but not without grace.

Grell moved the demon's legs into a bent position and slowly slid in. The butler hissed out slowly in pain, but relished the sensation. This was definitely a new concept, but he enjoyed it.

Grell lay there, puffing hard enough to make Sebastian's hair whip about his face.

"M-MOVE, YOU BASTARD!"

Grell gasped slightly, but decided to have no mercy. He pulled out and plunged back in, causing the demon's back to scrape against the floor as he was moved at least 5 inches. He repeated the process, but Sebastian now had a better grip on Grell's waist. They rolled in sync, never once faltering in the pattern that had developed between them.

Sebastian moaned yet again, his voice dying out into a crackling hoarse. "Oooohhhhhhh…" He slurred like a drunkard. He released all over the god hanging above him.

"Se…Sebastian…" Grell whined quietly as he too came upon the black demon beneath him. He was much more graceful about things like this, which only proved embarrassing for Sebastian.

They both trudged to the canopy bed and collapsed.

"I want us to be clear that—"

"You're never going to do this again?" Grell guessed sadly.

"No, that if you ever touch William Spears again, I will consider that cheating. It is quite distasteful and especially… unladylike." Sebastian demanded as he slowly paled back to his porcelain doll skin tone.

"Well!" Grell shrieked, his extremely silky voice now gone. "That would be interesting. And should I make a pass? What would you do?"

* * *

_**UPDATE:**_**If you would like another part to this story, please submit any ideas you may have for the next plot. I wrote this 2 years ago and am receiving the wrath of disappointed fans. Truth is, I'm out of ideas.**

**Please message me, leave an idea in a review, find me on deviantART under this same name, or even email me at  
**hiroyasuyumichan **. If you desire it, I shall create it!**


End file.
